


my angels

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm late and Behind oh well, Jimon Week, Jimonweek, M/M, Valentine's Day, very brief mentioned past child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: Simon watched Jace push his oatmeal back and forth in it’s bowl. “So… It’s Valentine’s day…”Jace made a noncommittal noise, not looking up from his breakfast.“I know it’s a silly holiday, totally overdone for companies to make profit on cheap candy and flowers, but this is the first year that I’ve really had someone who I really want to be with.” Simon rushed out, watching Jace carefully, trying to gauge his reaction.Jace didn’t respond.Simon felt himself deflating. “I… I mean it’s silly, obviously. I mean you’re a shadowhunter, you guys probably don’t celebrate Valentine’s day… I mean Valentine’s literally the name of you guys’s Lex Luthor-”Simon cut himself off when he noticed the cords hanging from underneath Jace’s hoodie. A small breath of relief escaped his lips as he rolled his eyes fondly and reached out and gently tapped Jace’s arm, trying to get his attention.Jace glanced up from his bowl of cereal, smiling brightly at Simon and yanking out his earbuds. “What’s up?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who has two thumbs and is really behind on jimon week
> 
> (it's me)

Simon watched Jace push his oatmeal back and forth in it’s bowl. “So… It’s Valentine’s day…”

Jace made a noncommittal noise, not looking up from his breakfast.

“I know it’s a silly holiday, totally overdone for companies to make profit on cheap candy and flowers, but this is the first year that I’ve really had someone who I really want to be with.” Simon rushed out, watching Jace carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. 

Jace didn’t respond. 

Simon felt himself deflating. “I… I mean it’s silly, obviously. I mean you’re a shadowhunter, you guys probably don’t celebrate Valentine’s day… I mean Valentine’s literally the name of you guys’s Lex Luthor-”

Simon cut himself off when he noticed the cords hanging from underneath Jace’s hoodie. A small breath of relief escaped his lips as he rolled his eyes fondly and reached out and gently tapped Jace’s arm, trying to get his attention.

Jace glanced up from his bowl of cereal, smiling brightly at Simon and yanking out his earbuds. “What’s up?”

“I’ve been talking to you, I thought you were ignoring me,” Simon glanced at the device in Jace’s hand. “Is that  _ my _ iPod?”

Jace grinned, not even bothering to try to hide the clearly Simon’s iPod. “No.” He said with as much innocence as he could muster, which honestly wasn’t very much.

Simon playfully shoved Jace. “Jackass.”

“What? I like your voice. And  _ this _ -” Jace waved the iPod. “-has every song you’ve ever recorded of yourself singing.” 

Simon scrunched up his nose. “That’s gay.” 

“What? Lots of straight people sing.” Jace said with mock confusion.

Simon shoved at Jace again. “I meant you, doofus.”

Jace laughed, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Simon’s lips. 

The kiss was quickly broken up by the buzzing of Jace’s (actual) phone. 

“Shit,” Jace cursed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. “ _ Shit _ , it’s shadowhunter business...”

Simon smiled at him. “Go on, wouldn’t wanna deny the rest of the world from Captain America.” 

Jace beamed, quickly giving Simon a chaste ‘goodbye’ kiss. “You’re the best, love you.”

The words just slipped out, leaving Simon sitting there stunned as he stared at the door his boyfriend just exited out of.

Simon didn’t know how long he was sat there, staring at the door. It felt like hours, hours of his head spinning. 

At some point he must’ve lay down because he woke up curled into himself on the couch. He had woken due to a hand on his shoulder and someone gently whispering his name. 

_ Jace _ was gently whispering his name.

It was times like these that Simon got to see the soft side of Jace Wayland, the side hidden because of his Shadowhunter lifestyle.  _ [And from his childhood abuse from Valentine.] _ A part of Simon’s brain reminded him. As if he  _ forgot _ such a detail to Jace’s life,  _ his boyfriend’s _ life.

Simon slowly opened his eyes and was met with Jace leaning over him. The hand on his shoulder starting to retract. 

Without thinking, Simon shot his hand out to gently grab ahold of Jace’s retracting hand. Jace glanced at Simon, his eyes full of question.

“I like it- you’re warm. Feels nice.” Simon explained, letting go of Jace’s hand. _ [Something happened.] _ His brain supplied.

Jace placed his hand back on Simon’s shoulder, offering him a small, almost worried looking smile, that’s when Simon noticed the darkened spot around one of Jace’s eyes.

“What happened?” Simon demanded, internally kicking himself for how harsh he sounded. 

“Nothing happened.” Jace said, his voice was honest, and something flipped a switch in Simon’s brain. Jace was  _ nervous _ . 

“Well,  _ something _ obviously happened,” Jace said, gesturing vaguely by his darkened spot around his eye. “But um, it wasn’t bad?” 

Simon stared at Jace, completely unsure of how to read this situation. “How could you getting a  _ bruised eye _ not be  _ bad _ ?” 

Jace moved his hand from Simon’s shoulder, instead holding it out in gesture for Simon to take it. “Come with me?” 

Simon took Jace’s hand, slowly standing up and following the shadowhunter out of the living room to the little hallway that lead to the front door. 

“Close your eyes- wait, actually… um, wait here.” Jace said, stopping at the entrance of the living room.

Simon watched Jace disappear down the hall and heard the front door open and shut, and open and shut again. There was a noise, like weird heels clacking down the hallway. 

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Jace said, approaching Simon slowly. 

Simon’s jaw dropped open when he saw the source of the heel clacking noise. “A d- _ dog _ ?” Okay, a bit of a stupid remark, in retrospect, as it was quite obviously a dog. A beautiful one at that. 

Jace rubbed the back of his neck, something he often did when he was self conscious. “Y-yeah, I remembered how you told me you always wanted one as a kid? And uh, she- I’m pretty sure she’s a she, she uh, followed me back to the institute after patrol?”

Simon stared blankly at Jace, trying to think of words. “And- and your eye?”

“Oh,” Jace blushed slightly. “I, uh, gave her a full slice of steak and she kinda knocked me to the ground- to give me kisses! But uh, she kinda accidently, stepped on my eye?” 

Simon stared at Jace for a full second before bursting out into pure laughter. 

Jace blinked. “Uh… what?”

Simon’s laughter died down, once it did he pulled Jace in for a kiss. “I love you, you fucking sap.” 

Jace eyes widened, but he quickly grinned. “I love you too.”

“Yeah, you kinda already told me, remember? This morning…?” Simon said, raising an eyebrow at Jace.

Jace blushed. “Oh, yeah, I… it slipped out. Um, does this mean we can keep the dog?”

Simon grinned, looking at the dog, which he now recognized as a pitbull. “Yeah, I mean like, it’s not like we  _ couldn’t _ keep the dog. Pretty sure she’s imprinted on you,” Simon snickered. “ _ Literally _ .” 

Jace laughed, rolling his eyes fondly, before turning and crouching down to pet the dog. “Looks like you can stay.”

The dog seemed to get what Jace was saying because she responded by covering his face in doggy-kisses. 

“She needs a name. We can’t just keep calling her ‘the dog’ or ‘she’.” Simon pointed out.

Jace hummed, which earned more excited kisses from the dog. 

“What about ‘Angel’?” Simon suggested, watching his boyfriend happily accept his fate of being covered in doggy-kisses.  

“Angel,” Jace repeated, managing to open his mouth without getting french kissed by the dog in question. “I like it.”

Simon grinned, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the scene in front of him, which he would later post on instagram with the caption of  _ ‘my angels’ _ .


End file.
